Użytkownik:Człowiek Owieczka
'GIERY' *Giera: "The Mighty Quest Of Epic Loot" Nazwa: Maciek2234 Opis: Dodaj mnie i hopsaj na mój zamek! :) 'ULUBIONE STRONY' #http://pl.sheep.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Latajacy_Pajak #http://pl.dontstarve.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Latajacy_Pajak #http://pl.kingdom-of-kore.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Latajacy_Pajak 'UŻYTKOWNICY' Pomożesz mi zrobić ankietę (Jaki jest twój ulubiony użytkownik?)? Wystarczy że się tu podpiszesz. Automatyczna zgoda na podpis. KONIECZNIE MUSI BYĆ NAWIAS TAK JAK JA TO ZROBIŁEM! Albo Cię usunę i nie będziesz w ankiecie! Koniec 10 stycznia (lub później). A i musisz podać CAŁY nick. -Latający Pająk (Dzięki) -Potworne Drzewo (Drzeeewo) -KoJJ (GrzybegJJ) -Blazio (yyyyy... masło) -Ronix157 (Ale o co chodzi?) -Wonam (Jestem Michał) -Radz3R (A.k.a Radzeroalefant) -Dysortograf (super toi toi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1V7fMsy1Og) -MaxwellWaxwell (lubię Grue) -Dragoniar (Matko Rosjo) 'ANKIETY' Co o mnie myślisz? Jesteś spoko! Hęmm... Trudno powiedzieć... ... ... A... Nie... Aha! Jesteś OK! A ktoś ty być?~Mr. Pig (Mr. P) Jesteś straszny!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Em... Jesteś NAJLEPSZYYYYY Co myślisz o nowym apdejcie? W końcu coś dla Maxwella!!! Taki sobie Nie wiem Trochę słaby A czemu dla Maxwella a nie dla innych?!?! Jaka postać jest najlepsza? Wilson <3 WILLOW!! Wolfgang :p Wendy ;) WX-78 C: Wickerbottom!! :P Woodie, mój kochany wariat <3 Wes... Maxwell :) Jaka postać jest najgorsza? Wilson Willow Wolfgang Wendy WX-78 Wickerbottom Woodie Wes Maxwell Po szkole... Jem masło Gram w DS'a Odrabiam lekcje (jak to klikniesz to jesteś nudny...) Zabijam pająki (mam nadzieję że nie moje!!) Hmmm... jakie jest twoje ulubione stworzenie w don't starvie? Koalefanty Pająki Pszczoły Duchy Robaki Ptaki Tuski Bawoły Gobblery Króliki Krampusy Pingwiny Świnie Żaby Komary Snurtle Slurtle Wielkie Króliki Skalne Homary Małpy Chestery Motyle Mandragory Jaki jest twój ulubiony użytkownik? W Budowie 'ANKIETY PAJĄKOFANTA' Jak będzie można w don't starvie oswoić koalefanty, weźmiesz sobie jednego? Pewnie <3 Nie wiem... Nie, bo będzie mi kradł jedzenie złodziej!!! (Jak to klikniesz to Pająkofant nie będzie cię lubił) 'O MNIE' Nic :( 'MOJE FIRMY' #Fabryka Latającego Pająka #Policja Latającego Pająka #Piekarnia Latającego Pająka 'KRÓLESTWO' LATAJĄCEGO PAJĄKA Jak stworzymy świat Woodiem, jest MINIMALNA '(no ale zawsze jakaś ;D) szansa że zamiast Maxwell'a pojawi nam się Latający Pająk i zaprosi nas do swojej bazy. Nie idziemy za nim (oczywiście że nie idziemy), bo jak będzie noc on zgasi światło i nas zje żywcem. Zamiast tego szukajmy szybko portalu który wygląda jak głowa pająka, ponieważ przeniesie nas już napewno i na zawsze do normalnego świata, gdzie powita nas Maxwell. Jeśli nie znajdziemy tego portalu w ciągu 10 dni postać natychmiast zaśnie (około wieczoru) i zobaczymy jak Latający Pająk nas zje (najpierw jednak Pajęcza Królowa nas zabije). 'MOJE GRY *Wilson: 48 dzień... A teraz padniesz: Zima, Sąsiad Tusk, Pająki, Lodówkowa Pułapka (GENIUSZ), blisko są gniazda czerwonych pszczół, zaraz koło nich jest Biom Szachownicowy a koło mojego obozu zimowego(Lodówkowej Pułapki, bo obóz prawdziwy mam bardzo daleko) Drzwi Maxwella! Padłem! Killer Bee *Wilson: 4 dzień, dwie wioski świń... Ale jakoś blisko wody... A król świń pewnie zjada właśnie rybki. Kazałem pająkom by mnie zabiły. Padłem! Normalne Pająki *Wickerbottom: 137 dzień, MOJA NAJLEPSZA GRA W DON'T STARVE! Koszmarny Amulet, Miecz i Zbroja Nocy, Jelonek Nr.1 był, ale na szczęście byłem daleko od domku i uciekłem, Manipulator Cienia, 18 krzaków borówkowych tych z jakiegoś tam update'u, 20 normalnych krzaków borówkowych, 20 Traw, 20 Patyków, Biom: Sawannowe-Bagno, Blisko mam 2 wioski świń, 4 skrzynie, brak Chestera, Jelonek Nr. 2 Przyszedł mi do domku... Zabiłem go, tylko piorunochron mi zniszczył. Zima pobiła, pieski dobiły, Grue dokończyła, Kukła wskrzesiła, Grue zabiła * Grałem na modach: Backpack and Amulet Slots, Camp Cuisine, Craftable Gramaphone, Dawnbreak, KoalefantaProboscidea, Summons. Czy moja gra z Wickerbottom była MEGA? I to jak... Peszek ;( * I to bardzo * Nie! 137 Dzień? HAHAHA, ale słabo! Kim mam teraz grać? 10 na coś. Wilson Willow Wolfgang Wendy WX-78 Wickerbottom Woodie 'WYZWANIA' Ekhem... Wyzwanka dla nowej postaci (Nwm jakiej jeszcze) Automatyczna zgoda. Z-Zrobione R-Robię D-Dead (Padłem na tym) F-Fail (Nie dałem rady) W-Wait (Zginąłem i czekam na nową postać.) #Zdobądź 64 sztuki węgla od krampusa. W-Wait 'CIEKAWOSTKI' -Latający Pająk to tylko tytuł, tak naprawdę nie lata -Podobno w całym świecie Latającego Pająka nie ma drzew -Najprawdopodbniej kiedyś Drzewiec zabił Latającego Pająka, 20 dni później Maxwell go wskrzesił i dał mu tytuł Latający Pająk, od tamtego czasu Latający Pająk boi się drzewców i w całym jego królestwie nie ma drzew -Latający Pająk ma własnego zwierzaka: Pająkofanta 'PAJĄKOFANT' -Zbiera jedzenie dla Latającego Pająka (właściwie dla jego żołnierzy) -Zabija każdego kto go zaatakuje -Legenda głosi że Pająkofant był pająkiem, ale to tylko legenda -Ma wielkie zęby (dlatego ma taki wielki atak) -Ma własnego zwierzaka: Pająkochestera 'PAJĄKOCHESTER' -Wsysane jedzenie przez Pająkofanta trafia do środka Pająkochestera -Pająkochester zostanie zawsze przywołany przez Pająkofanta lub Latającego Pająka za pomocą Pająkogwizdka 'MOJE OCENY POSTACI' #Wilson-Ma pomocną brodę, Jest trochę kiepski-8.5/10 #Willow-Ma zapalniczkę, Ogień to dla niej przyjaciel, Czegoś jej brakuje-9.5/10 #Wolfgang-Zepsuli go, Był lepszy-5/10 #Wendy-Jest słaba, Była lepsza, Jest ciekawa-6/10 #WX-78-Deszcz jest zły!, Pioruny są wkurzające, Chester+Ja+Piorun=Pożar mojej bazy, Zgniłe jedzenie jest smaczne!-8/10 #Wickerbottom-Poczytalność to zło, Nie śpi, Książki są nawet fajne, Początkowo jest łatwo-7.5/10 #Woodie-Bóbr jest fajny, Pełnie są wkurzające, Siekiera jest fajna, Czegoś mu brakuje-9/10 #Wes-Nie grałem ale lubię hardcore, Nie gada, Jest słaby, Balony są... ciekawe-8.5/10 #Maxwell-Jego książka jest słaba, Ma mało życia, Jest zbyt łatwy, Szybko się nudzi-6.5/10 'LUBIĘ' PAJĄKOFANT- Mój ulubieniec - BO TO MÓJ ZWIERZAK -Damiango1111- Nawet -Wiktor M55- Nawet -TheCoolCowboy- Nawet -Jaskiniowiec69- Nawet -Snurtle-Nawet -MaxwellWaxwell- Nawet DRAGONIAR39---- Lubię Go ---- ---- SYLVA16---- Lubię Go ---- ---- Dysortograf---- Lubię Go Hmm... Nie mam czasu dodawać innych. Napisz na tablicy jeśli chcesz tu być/pomyliłem nick. 'NIE LUBIĘ' Olga104-10 Zrób coś źle, a skończysz tu marnie! I będziesz w moim więzieniu! 'DZIWNE RZECZY' #'thumb|362px'Hmm ta roślinka lubi moje ognisko... #TAK!!! W KOŃCU MAM 4 ZWIERZAKI!!!!! #Pamiętacie "Roślinka Okupuje Baze"? TADA! W 2014 roku postanowiła powrócić! Ach ta moja Wickerbottom... thumb|left|200px thumb|left|234px 'WIĘZIENIE' W tej ogromnej sali są więźniowie. Zostaw mi jakiegoś więźnia, czyli: jego nazwę i dlaczego tutaj jest. Pamiętaj by się podpisać! Pająkofant.png|Czarny Zębacz, skazany za podszywanie się pode mnie!!~Pająkofant|link=http://pl.dontstarve.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Paj%C4%85kofant.png Wortox portrait.png|Rudy Demon-Chciał obalić mnie z tronu Rio De Janeiro~AdamGamePL Pająki.png|Pająk o imieniu Webbysilkyspidersuperspidy, który straszył mnie i 17362546373 innych anarchofobistów. Skazany na dożywocie. ~by Wiktor®©™ Atakujący robak.png|Robak ktury chciał mnie pozreć w jaskiniach-Damiango1111 Pingwin.png|Pingwin Zbyszek. Zatrzymany za wybicie 80% populacji koalefantów.Jaskiniowiec. Wilsons.png|Wilson za zbytnie przechwalanie się. (MW) Gobbler.png|Gobbler. On...to było straszne...nie moge... (MW) Willow w ślimakach -D.png|Znalazłem to dziwadło jak próbowało zjeść Zimowego Koalefanta -Dragoniar39 Shadow.png|Włochaty seryjny morderca świń i pająków. Złapany przez sierżanta Sylve Jeleniocyklopslider.png|Jeleniocyklop Oskarżony o zezowanie ~~ Dysortograf 137px-Bunnymanclap.jpg|Ten zwierz bezczelnie wyśmiewał mnie. Nawet gdy go karmiłem.~Snurtle Wielki Królik w cylindrze.PNG|Ten dżentelmen został aresztowany za handel narkotykami. Widać to po oczach. Aresztowany przez pewnego szeryfa. Wysoki Ptak.png|Skazany za ciągłe gapienie się na mnie - Kamilowy 180px-Willow talking.png|Olga104-10, zaśmieciła właśnie (może dla cb kiedyś) wikie blogami, zamiast napisać JEDEN BLOG~Policja Latającego Pająka Koalefanty w okół Wilsona.png|Wszyscy którzy: mnie nie lubią, koalefantów, kliknęli w mojej ankiecie Nie wiem albo po szkole odrabiają lekcje, są teleportowani na Trójkąt Bermudzki (Nigdy nie wyjdą BUHAHAHAHA)~Pająkofant Broken Clockworks1.png|Mechaniczny.zip za ucieknięcie Wiktorowi z klatki~Fatgoblin73 200px-Całkowicie normalne drzewo.png|Drzewo straszyło wszystkich więc spalono je~Czarny Webber Wilson Spear.png|Wilson morderca pająków skazany na kare pozbawienia wolności~Czarny Pająk Pig King.png|Bałwan! Nie przyjmuje Pudliszek! ~ Snurtle Świnia.png|To Prosie zjadło jajko małego ptaka skazane na zjedzenie przeze mnie (A nie i tak ją już zjadłem to podeśle ci inną)~~~~Ronix Pająkochester.png|Czarny Jęzor, skazany za podszywanie się pode mnie!!~Pająkochester DLC.jpg|Dysortograf, próbował uwolnić Włochatego seryjnego mordercę. A teraz list: Zawartość listu ściśle tajna jak ktoś oprócz mrocznego Wilsona go przeczyta tp zachoruje na sraczke. " Mroczny Wilsonie dziś równo w pełnie podal zapałką szlam do jedzenia przy kratach i uciekaj na zachud nie mart się strażą zostanie zajęta w tym już moja głowa. Spotkamy się przy starym drzewie mam nadzieje ,że pamiętasz gdzie to jest,, ~Policja Latającego Pająka 'WANTED' NAGRODA ZA GŁOWĘ MARII l! Do wyboru: Czarny Jęzor, Czarny Zębacz, Korona Króla, Maczuga Króla, Zbroja Króla lub Posąg Króla thumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbPisać na tablicy! PAMIĘTAJ! GŁOWA MARII l! 'JEDZONKO' Ostatnio pająkofant zbiera mało jedzenia. POMÓŻ MU i zostaw coś smacznego dla głodnych pająków. :) Pająkofant na pewno będzie chciał się odwdzięczyć (podpisz się). Mieso z potwora.png|Masz tutaj troche jedzonka bo pająkofant jest uroczy ~ Sylva Marchewka.png|Mąrchęwkom~Król Adam Gryzoń Kazimierz Niski Śmiercionośna uczta.png|Mniam mniam pyszny gulasz od anarchofoba Wiktora®©™ Pęcherz.png|Polędwica Sopocka.Jaskiniowiec (@_@) Mięso z potwora.png|Tatar z Sokołowa... eee... Mięso z potwora :I ~ Z pozdrowieniami od Matka678 Mięsna maczuga.png|szynka lecz bez miodku~janko2222 Zimowa trąba koalefanta.png|Kawałek trąby koalefanta od MW Wiko350.png|Pyszny i Soczysty Wilson bez konserwantów! -Dragoniar39 Szlam slurtle.png|Woda w proszku ~~ Dysortograf Śpiąca świnia.png|O to szmaczna spiąca świnka :) dla Pająkofanta~Damiango1111 Screen Shot 2013-07-26 at 5.21.57 PM.png|Gobbler w grzybkach!~Snurtle Kąsek.png|Kąsek z królika :) ~LubięPączki123 Green Mushroom1.png|Zielone grzybki.Uważaj dają kopa! marco98pl Grzyby.png|Grzybki Halucynk-Damiango1111 Zupa z mandragory.png|Zupka z... Niczym~Piekarnia Latającego Pająka Maxwell 1.JPG|Jakiś gość... Jeszcze się gotuje w piekarniku~Piekarnia Latającego Pająka Komarza pułapka maxwella.png|Czerwony... B... To... COŚ CZERWONEGO!~Piekarnia Latającego Pająka 'ŚMIETNICZEK, CHESTEROWY KURNICZEK' Trochę tu śmietniczek więc zróbmy większy! Chestery, Jajka, Siana lub coś co powiększy slot chestera! PAMIĘTAJ: Podpis, Co to jest? (Chester, jajko itd.) i opis. Pająkochester się ucieszy! :) Pająkochester.png|Czarny Jęzor! Jest chesterem! Made In Fabryka Latającego Pająka! (Firma tworzy też Czarne Zębacze)~Latajacy Pajak 'NAGRODY' Tutaj wstawiaj nagrody, które ja wygrałem, Pająkochester lub Pająkofant. (Ale prawdziwe, takie które nie wygrałem będą usuwane) PAMIĘTAJ O PODPISIE! Czaszka Wiltona.png|Czaszka kogoś ~Rynek (1.Forum 2.Off-topic 3.Rynek Trofeów) Owocowy kapelusz.png|Kapelusz łakomczucha ~Rynek (1.Forum 2.Off-topic 3.Rynek Trofeów) Mokre paskudztwo.png|Kaszanka z firanka ~Rynek (1.Forum 2.Off-topic 3.Rynek Trofeów) Gral.png|Graal ~Rynek (1.Forum 2.Off-topic 3.Rynek Trofeów) Kanapka z żabą.png|Za udział w konkursie na danie!-Koń Mariusz Pająk Jaskiniowy.png|Statuetka pomysłowości dla osoby która wymyśliła najwięcej wyzwań~Dysortograf 320px